


ostatnie godziny raju

by Zenaida0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 854, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, But it was necessary, Canon Compliant, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), co jest z wami kurwa nie tak, dlaczego marley przetłumaczono na mare, idk i wrote it long ago and it's shitty, lmao Eren lost his leg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida0/pseuds/Zenaida0
Summary: Zapis ostatnich godzin, jakie Eren i Levi spędzili razem, zanim rozdzieliła ich misja w Mare.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	ostatnie godziny raju

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour (nie znam więcej francuskiego ok), ożywiam swój profil, wrzucając tu jeszcze coś, co napisałam dawno temu uwu miłego czytania, będę szczęśliwa za opinię <3

854.

Gabinet zajmowany przez generała Zwiadowców chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był pełen takich emocji. Wszyscy obecni tam byli nerwowi, skupieni; starali się też przygotować psychicznie na to, co miało się stać. Hange nerwowo splatała palce, ostatni raz objaśniając najważniejszym Zwiadowcom – oddziałowi Levia i innym – plan. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat kobieta nie podskakiwała na myśl o misji. Pierwszy raz nie cieszyła się z tego, co ma nadejść. Bo w ciągu czterech lat zmieniło się wszystko. Rola Zwiadowców uległa zmianie; nie zajmowali się bronieniem ludzkości przed tytanami. Teraz bronili ludzi z terenów wewnątrz murów przed ludźmi zza murów.

— Jutro rano wyruszamy — zakończyła swoją mowę, którą od kilkunastu minut raczyła wszystkich obecnych. Oparła się o krawędź biurka. — Idźcie wszyscy wypocząć. Zwłaszcza ty, Eren. Poranek nie będzie dla ciebie zbyt ciekawy.

Chłopak – a raczej już młody mężczyzna – skinął głową. Długie, brązowe włosy opadły mu na twarz. Eren odgarnął je niecierpliwym ruchem. Nie lubił tej długości. Tęsknił za krótkimi kosmykami, które były łatwe do ujarzmienia, jednak nie mógł na razie myśleć o swojej wygodzie.

— Yeleno, czy to miejsce jest pewne? Znajdą go tam? — spytał szorstko Levi, opierający się o ścianę.

— Tak. — Blondynka, stojąca przy Hange, skinęła głową. — Chodzą tam poranne patrole. Nieraz zbiorą kilka osób, Jaeger zostanie złapany z nimi.

— Dobra. — Levi wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią.

Mikasa i Armin, stojący z boku, podeszli do Erena i stanęli z obu jego stron. Oparli czoła o jego ramiona, a chłopak lekko się zniżył, aby przyjaciele, którzy byli niżsi od niego, mogli sięgnąć jego szyi. Hange uśmiechnęła się z rozczuleniem, widząc całą trójkę.

— Idźcie wszyscy wypocząć — poleciła, machając ręką. Obecni w gabinecie – Yelena, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Conny, kilku zaufanych Zwiadowców – skierowali się do wyjścia. Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, zostawiając generał i kapitana samych, spojrzała na Levia. — Porozmawiaj z nim poważnie.

— Wiem, Hange.

— Mówię serio — powiedziała cicho. — Wiesz, że wciąż bywa gwałtowny. — Usiadła w dużym fotelu przy biurku. — Nie chcę, żeby coś się działo. Musimy ograniczyć wszelkie straty.

— Rozumiem — mruknął Levi. Teraz on oparł się o blat i założył ręce na piersi.

— Dajesz mu czas? — spytała domyślnie Hange. — Nie bez powodu jeszcze tu siedzisz.

— Niech sobie pogadają, rano nie będą mieć czasu.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko. W pewien sposób było to urocze – Levi myślał o kontaktach Erena z innymi bardziej niż sam chłopak. Kapitan był nieco przygarbiony, marszczył brwi bardziej niż zwykle, jego palce zaciskały się na ramionach. To była ostatnia noc, którą mógł spędzić z ważną dla niego osobą. To była ostatnia noc, kiedy mógł przed tą osobą odsłonić wszystkie swoje myśli. Potem miała nastąpić dłuższa przerwa.

Do gabinetu zajrzał Eren. Długie włosy opadały mu na jedno ramię.

— Levi? — zapytał. — Idziesz?

— Już.

Chłopak skinął głową.

— Poczekam na zewnątrz.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, Hange westchnęła cicho, dotykając palcami ramki stojącej na biurku.

— Nie wymęcz go — zażartowała słabo. Niebieskie oczy Levia zmrużyły się na tę aluzję. — Żartowałam przecież.

— Nie umiesz żartować, a już po trzydziestce jesteś.

— Lepiej nie umieć niż rzucać kawałami o gównie.

— Tch — psyknął Levi. — Idź spać, czterooka. Jutro ważny dzień i też musisz odpocząć.

— Wiem o tym. Dobranoc. Odpoczywajcie dobrze. Doceńcie te chwile.

Levi doskonale zrozumiał jej słowa. Spojrzał krótko na ramkę stojącą na biurku, poklepał lekko Hange po ramieniu i wyszedł.

Kiedy Levi wyszedł, kobieta ze smutkiem dotknęła szybki w ramce. Tuż za nią znajdował się ładny szkic. Stary szkic z pamiętną dla niej chwilą. Przedstawiał ją i Moblita Bernera siedzących razem na stole z notatkami rozłożonymi na kolanach. Pod spodem był podpis autora i data powstania rysunku.

Eren Jaeger, 850.

W roku 850 nikt nie spodziewał się wielu rzeczy. Nikt nie był gotowy na to, że zostaną odkryci ludzie, którzy mogą zmienić się w tytana. Nikt nie był gotowy na odkrycie prawdy o ludzkości poza murem. Nikt nie był gotowy na polityczne gry, przez które zmieniała się władza.

Levi Ackermann nie był gotowy na to, że zwiąże się z chłopakiem, którego ciągle nazywał gówniarzem i uczył posłuszeństwa. Nie oczekiwał tego, że jego serce zostanie skradzione przez zielonookiego, wysokiego żołnierza zmieniającego się w tytana. Jednak koniec końców oczekiwał tylko jednej rzeczy – tego, że Eren Jaeger zadba o jego serce. A ten dobrze to zrobił.

— Pożegnałeś się z przyjaciółmi? — spytał Levi, kiedy razem z Erenem szedł korytarzem do ich wspólnego pokoju.

— Porozmawialiśmy chwilę. Rano się z nimi pożegnam jeszcze. — Chłopak złapał go lekko za rękę. Kapitan przewrócił oczami, ale ścisnął jego dłoń.

Dotarli do drzwi ich pokoju. Eren otworzył je, kurtuazyjnie przepuszczając w nich Levia, po czym wszedł tuż za nim. Skierował się od razu do łóżka. Padł na plecy na materac i westchnął.

— Oi, buty ściągaj, nie pozwoliłem ci syfić pościeli — burknął Levi, starannie wieszając swoją kurtkę na wieszaku.

— Ale mogę leżeć w tym ubraniu? — Eren wyszczerzył zęby, rozkładając ręce. Levi uświadomił sobie, że chłopak miał na sobie ubrania z całego dnia, nie tak czyste, jak były rano.

— Zapierdalaj do łazienki. Ta pościel była zmieniana dziś.

Eren burknął coś w proteście, ale widząc groźne spojrzenie Levia wstał i posłusznie skierował się do łazienki. Postanowił przygotować kąpiel dla siebie i kapitana. Odkręcił wodę i zatkał odpływ wanny korkiem, aby się napełniła. Potem ściągnął z siebie wszystkie ubrania i wrzucił do koszyka. Gdyby Levi zobaczył jakieś brudne rzeczy na podłodze, wyrwałby mu nogi z dupy.

W łazience pojawił się Levi. On również był nagi. Eren poczerwieniał. Widział partnera już tyle razy, a jednak wciąż reagował jak niewinny dzieciak. Ale nic nie mógł poradzić na myśli, jakie miał na widok ciała Ackermanna. Silne, smukłe, zgrabne, wyrzeźbione, pokryte cienkimi bliznami i siniakami. Ciemne rumieńce na jego policzkach nie przeszły niezauważone. Levi uniósł lekko kącik ust i wyciągnął z szafki w łazience dwa duże ręczniki, które następnie położył niedaleko wanny.

— Chodź, zwiążę ci włosy.

Eren prędko podszedł do niego i usiadł na niziutkim krześle. Uwielbiał te momenty, kiedy kapitan zajmował się nim w ten sposób. Długie palce, które gładko przesuwały się we włosach… bajka. Levi szybko związał długie, brązowe kosmyki w koka. Kilka kosmyków z niego wyleciało, ale zignorował to.

— Wskakuj — polecił, zakręcając wodę. Eren posłusznie wszedł do wanny i oparł się o jeden bok. Levi usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Ich nogi się stykały.

— Mówiłeś z Hange o czymś ważnym? — zapytał chłopak, lekko muskając stopą udo Levia.

— Nie, jakieś drobiazgi. — Dłoń Levia wylądowała na łydce chłopaka, delikatnie ją głaszcząc. — A wy?

— Rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę, ale wszyscy uznali, że idą spać. Jean przy okazji stwierdził, żebym nie marnował na nich czasu i poszedł się z tobą… — Chłopak urwał, czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej.

— Co ze mną? — zapytał kpiąco Levi. — Żebyś poszedł się ze mną pobić? Napić? Coś zjeść? Bzyknąć?

— Nie bądź taki dokuczliwy — burknął obrażony Eren. Założył ręce na piersi i odwrócił głowę, wydymając wargi. Levi przewrócił oczami.

— Żartowałem. Chodź tu, bekso. — Wyciągnął rękę, a Jaeger błyskawicznie przesunął się, siadając między jego nogami i opierając skroń o bladą, umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. — Czasem wkurwia mnie twój wzrost. A właściwie to ciągle.

— Ja jestem zadowolony. — Eren musnął ustami skórę Levia. — Mogę sobie opierać brodę na twojej głowie. Nawet nie boli tak bardzo, kiedy dostaję od ciebie w żebra. Chyba się przyzwyczajam.

Levi parsknął cicho i z czułością pocałował Erena w czoło. Chłopak zamruczał cicho, przymykając oczy i nadstawił się jeszcze bardziej.

— Najpierw mycie — mruknął Levi.

— Szybkie.

— Bardzo.

Po kilku minutach Eren i Levi pachnieli mydłem. Ta woń mieszała się z zapachem proszku do prania, jaki był wyczuwalny od ich ręczników i miękkiej pościeli, w której wylądowali niemalże od razu po wyjściu z wanny.

Eren z łatwością usiadł na nagich biodrach Levia, oplatając kapitana w pasie długimi nogami. Westchnął cicho, pozwalając mu na wdarcie się językiem do swoich ust. Pozwalał na wszystko – sunięcie dłońmi po plecach, lekkie szczypanie skóry na żebrach, ciągnięcie za włosy – i sam nie pozostawał dłużny. Kiedy nie starał się dominować nad Leviem w mocnym, wręcz rozpaczliwym pocałunku, drapał jego bladą skórę, wbijał w nią paznokcie, zaciskał palce na silnych ramionach. Levi całował jego szyję i obojczyki, zostawiając na nich małe, ciemne punkciki.

W jednym momencie Eren przerwał uścisk i ześlizgnął się z kapitana. Ukląkł na ziemi, między jego nogami. Usta chłopaka przesuwały się po kolanie, wycałowały starannie bladą bliznę na udzie – pamiątkę po starciu z Annie kilka lat wcześniej – aż w końcu dotarły do tego miejsca, które tak bardzo potrzebowało uwagi.

Usta Levia same się rozchyliły. Mężczyzna odchylił głowę do tyłu i oparł się na dłoniach, które położył na pościeli tuż za sobą, oddychając ciężko. Przez częściowo zamknięte oczy obserwował Erena, klęczącego przed nim i dającego mu tyle rozkoszy, ile tylko zdołał. Jedna z dłoni kapitana wsunęła się w brązowe włosy chłopaka, ściągając z nich gumkę i pozwalając opaść im na kształtne, silne ramiona.

— Eren — wyszeptał w którymś momencie. — Chodź tu.

Był zaniepokojony tym, że chłopak mógł go doprowadzić do wcześniejszego końca. Kiedy Eren, z rumieńcami na policzkach i wilgotnymi, spuchniętymi ustami, podniósł głowę, Levi nachylił się i pocałował go mocno, trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach i gładząc wyraziste kości policzkowe. Chłopak znowu wspiął się na kapitana, a ten jednym ruchem zmienił ich pozycję. Jaeger wylądował na kołdrze, a włosy rozsypały się wokół jego głowy. Zaśmiał się zaskoczony, jednak po chwili śmiech zmienił się w jęk, kiedy kapitan sięgnął dłonią w dół. Szczupłe, chłodne palce zaledwie musnęły jego męskość, drażniąc ją. Ackermann uwielbiał doprowadzać Erena do szału. Tak, jak nieraz on robił to jemu.

Eren zauważył butelkę leżącą na stoliku nocnym.

— Od początku wiedziałeś, jak zamierzasz spędzić tę noc, co? — spytał zaczepnie.

— A co, chciałeś układać puzzle? — odparł Levi, biorąc olejek i wylewając trochę na palce.

— Jeśli chodzi ci o te puzzle, o których mi raz mówiłeś, to nie.

Levi uśmiechnął się krzywo. Dwa lata wcześniej w trakcie jednej z kłótni rzucił, że zrobi z ciała Erena puzzle liczące tysiąc elementów, a on to zapamiętał? Głupi dzieciak.

Ale jego. Tylko jego.

Nogi Erena spokojnie rozchyliły się, kiedy Levi z czułością pogładził jedno udo. Chłopak uśmiechał się lekko, rozluźniony. Czas, kiedy oddychał ze strachem przy tym momencie, już dawno minął. Wiedział, że jego kapitan nigdy nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy. Zielone oczy zostały osłonięte powiekami, kiedy Eren poczuł chłodne palce przy swoim wnętrzu. Przygryzał wargę, czując coraz mocniejsze rozciąganie. W ciągu czterech lat zdążył przyzwyczaić się do dotyku Levia, jednak… tej nocy pragnął czegoś innego. Czuł już delikatność kapitana. Czuł też ostrzejsze gesty. Tym razem chciał czegoś, z czym styczność miał tylko raz, po zobaczeniu oceanu.

Kiedy myślał o tej nocy na plaży, kiedy oboje niemal tracili zmysły, na zmianę delikatnie się kochając i pieprząc jak zwierzęta, niemalże do krwi, czuł czerwień zalewającą policzki.

— Levi… — jęknął w którymś momencie, kiedy Levi wręcz leniwie rozciągał jego wnętrze, przygotowując go na siebie.

— No? — Ackermann nie przerywał swojego zajęcia.

— Pośpiesz się.

— Nie zamierzam…

— Chcę to czuć. — Chłopak podniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na niego błagalnie. Oddychał ciężko, a zielony kolor tęczówek niemal zniknął pod pożądliwą czernią wielkich źrenic. — Chcę czuć cię całego. Chcę jęczeć z bólu i rozkoszy, chcę cię pamiętać, zależy mi tylko na tym, żeby poczuć cię ostatni raz, bo już jutro zostaniemy rozdzieleni, nie wiadomo, na jak… — Przerwał swoją wypowiedź, kiedy kapitan złapał go za brodę i pocałował mocno.

Jedna z dłoni Levia sięgnęła do jego męskości. Nawilżył ją prędko, po czym przysunął się do Erena.

— Szybko — wyszeptał chłopak. — Błagam, Levi, b-błagam…

Levi bez wahania położył dłonie na jego plecach i przycisnął do siebie, pozwalając Erenowi na wbicie zębów w ramię. Zignorował ból, jaki poczuł, bo jęk, jaki wydarł się z ust chłopaka i jego ciepłe, ciasne wnętrze, w jakim kapitan się zanurzył, wynagrodziły mu to. Poruszał się mocno, rytmicznie, rozkoszował się każdym gestem, każdym spojrzeniem Erena, nogami oplatającymi jego biodra, dłońmi przesuwającymi się po jego plecach. Jęki, westchnienia i własne imię wydobywające się z ust chłopaka niemalże pozbawiały go zmysłów.

Nie wiedział, jakim cudem, ale nagle leżał na plecach, z głową na miękkiej poduszce, a Eren siedział na nim, poruszał się w górę i w dół, biorąc go w siebie. Jeden kosmyk włosów zawędrował na jego twarz, ale chłopak szybko go odsunął. Nie powstrzymywał się od głośniejszych jęków, wręcz przeciwnie. Kiedy Levi unosił biodra razem z nim, trzymając dłonie na pasie Erena, odgłosy, jakie wydawali, niemal zagłuszały skrzypiące łóżko. Szybko tracili równy rytm. Z jednej strony pragnęli przedłużyć tę bezcenną chwilę, a z drugiej chcieli sięgnąć rozkoszy i położyć się, z ciałem przyciśniętym do ciała, nogami splecionymi, ustami przy ustach. Sercem przy sercu,

— Eren — wydyszał kapitan, unosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i oplatając chłopaka w pasie. Czuł, że oboje są już blisko szczytu.

— Levi — jęknął Eren, przyciągając swojego kapitana do siebie. Jego głowa samoistnie odchyliła się, a usta otworzyły, starając się złapać choć trochę tlenu, który jednak przestał być taki potrzebny do życia. Bo w tamtym momencie najważniejszy był Levi – jego dotyk, pocałunki, gesty pełne pożądania, oczy przepełnione miłością.

Kapitan dobrze wiedział, kiedy Eren dochodził. Czuł, jak chłopak zaciska się na jego męskości. Twarde uda oplatały go coraz mocniej. Palce wplątywały się w jego włosy, rozwichrzając gęstą, czarną czuprynę. Niekontrolowane jęki zmieniały się w cichy krzyk pełen rozkoszy. Usta Erena przylegały do jego szyi, jakby z nadzieją, że blada skóra Levia przytłumi odgłosy, jakie wydawał. Przez jego ciało przechodziły dreszcze.

— Kurwa — wydarło się z gardła kapitana, kiedy sam doszedł. Na kilka chwil stracił świadomość wszystkiego – kim był, z kim był, gdzie był. Oddychając ciężko, oparł czoło o ramię Erena.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza, przerywana ich dyszeniem.

— Chyba rozorałem ci plecy — wyszeptał Eren. I miał rację, cieniutkie strużki krwi powoli skapywały na jasną pościel.

— Ciesz się, że jestem dziś w dobrym nastroju.

— Tak, zauważyłem, od rana na mnie nie narzekałeś.

— Jak ja, kurwa, mam na ciebie narzekać? — Wzrok Levia napotkał spojrzenie zielonych oczu. — Jak ja mam gadać, wkurwiać się na ciebie? Jestem wściekły na osoby, które wymyśliły ten zjebany plan.

Eren spoważniał i niepewnie pogładził Levia po twarzy. Uspokajał go.

— Poradzę sobie — obiecał cicho. — Załatwię, co trzeba. I wrócę do ciebie.

— Wiem, Eren. Jesteś upierdliwym gówniarzem, ale zawsze do mnie wracasz.

— Nie mam wyjścia. — Usta Erena rozciągnęły się w niepewnym uśmiechu. Jego palce odsunęły z czoła Levia czarny kosmyk. — Jesteś moim celem, moim domem.

— Dom jest tam, gdzie jest twoje serce. — Dłoń Levia przesunęła się z żeber chłopaka na jego pierś. — A ty dawno temu zabrałeś moje.

Eren dotknął czoła partnera swoim, po czym powoli go pocałował. Leniwie, czule. Levi gładził jego policzki.

— Masz wrócić w całości — powiedział po przerwaniu pocałunku. Ich usta zaledwie się muskały. — I masz być grzeczny.

— Zastanowię się.

Dłonie Levia unieruchomiły twarz Erena. Kobaltowe oczy były pełne powagi.

— Nie żartuję — naciskał. — Masz być ostrożny. Stosuj się do planu, rozkazów, uważaj na wszystko.

— Wiem, Levi.

— Zawsze wiesz, a potem coś się pieprzy. Musimy wszyscy uważać. To jest coś ważnego. Nie można sobie pozwalać na błędy.

Pocałował go krótko. Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

— Chodź spać. Wstajemy o świcie.

Położyli się tak, jak zawsze – Levi na plecach, Eren z głową na jego żebrach, zwinięty w kłębek. Kapitan delikatnie gładził brązowe włosy, zmierzwione po tym, co przed chwilą robili.

Walić ponowną kąpiel. Rano się ogarną.

*** 

Większość Zwiadowców czekała na korytarzu. W niedużym pokoju byli tylko Hange, Levi, Armin, Mikasa, Yelena i Eren. Jaeger położył się na szerokim stole. Uśmiechał się, ale jego strach był widoczny.

— Jesteś gotowy? — spytała Hange, stając obok niego. Poprawiła opaskę uciskową na jego nodze.

— Jasne, odcinanie kończyn zawsze było moim marzeniem — odparł sarkastycznie chłopak. — Ale wolałem je odcinać, a nie dawać pod topór swoje.

— Nie marudź — rzuciła Mikasa, trzymając piłę w ręce. — Mamy piłę, a nie topór.

— Pocieszyłaś.

Levi uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc niepewność w oczach Erena. Mógł zgadnąć, co mu siedzi w głowie.

Własna siostra przyczynia się do jego tymczasowego i planowanego kalectwa.

— Daj to, Ackermann — odezwał się, wstając z krzesła, na którym siedział. Podał jej bandaż. — Bo jeszcze się wszyscy rozkleicie. Patrz na Arlelta.

Armin podniósł na niego niepewny wzrok i puścił rękę Erena. Jaeger spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Tymczasem Levi zabrał piłę i podszedł do stołu, na którym leżał chłopak.

— Będzie ładnie — rzucił sucho. — Chcesz na skos czy wyciąć ci jakieś serduszko?

Hange i pozostali Zwiadowcy parsknęli zduszonym śmiechem, kiedy Eren fuknął ze złością.

— Nawet ty — burknął.

— Zwłaszcza ja. — Levi przyłożył ostrze do nogi Erena. Widział, że kończyna wyraźnie drży. Chłopak bał się. Brał głębokie wdechy. — Oi, Eren.

— No?

Levi nachylił się i, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych, wciąż obecnych w pomieszczeniu, pocałował go mocno. Nie dawał mu najmniejszych szans na zdominowanie go. W tym związku to Ackermann był silniejszy. Z mocą czy bez, wszystko w nim było mocniejsze. Był dla Erena doskonały – ich związek polegał na wzajemnym wypełnieniu. Stanowczość uzupełniała niepewność. Spokój ugładzał wściekłość. Strach był niwelowany przez miłość.

I to właśnie miłość sprawiła, że Eren zamknął spokojnie oczy i nie zaczął krzyczeć z bólu, kiedy Levi jednym gestem odciął mu nogę.


End file.
